


Wishes Do Come True

by WeepingGhost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Smut, POV Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingGhost/pseuds/WeepingGhost
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over the earth.Humans and monsters.One day, war broke out between the two races.But we all know that shit, let's just skip to the good part.In which the first human falls into the Underground.Chara.(More tags will be added later.)This thing updates slower than the fucking sloth from Zootopia.





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first fic on AO3. Hooray!
> 
> And I have no fucking idea how to use this thing. Hooray.
> 
> And I spent all afternoon writing instead of doing homework. Hooray...
> 
> And this is probably shit. Hooray...?
> 
> Enjoy, even though you probably won't!
> 
> Fun fact about this chapter: The first word in the original draft was 'bleach'.

_Long ago, two races ruled over the earth._

 

_Humans and monsters._

 

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

 

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 

_They trapped the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 

_Many years later…_

 

“… It is said that those who climb Mt. Ebott never return. Ha! Explain that one!”

 

“Really? That group of hikers’ bodies were found under a rockslide.”

 

I sighed puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. I was trying to convince my friend that yes, monsters did in fact exist, and what the book about Mt. Ebott said was true. “Well then, why don't we just go up to Mt. Ebott and see?” I shot back.

 

As I spoke, my mother walks into the room. Unfortunately, she heard what I said growled at me.

 

 _Oh no._ I think. _This isn't going to end well._ I love the book, love the story it tells about the monsters trapped underneath the mountain I live by. My mother, on the other hand, despises it. She thinks it's full of crap, that the author just wrote it for attention. My mother especially hates when she sees me reading it. She says I should “read something worthwhile, not a fairy tale for toddlers.” She says the book “infects my mind with made-up stories” and “holds me back from my true potential.”

 

My mother actually has a lot of influence in the small town we live in. She is a well-known politician, and almost everything goes her way. I guess you could say she thinks the world revolves around her.

 

“Damn it, Chara! You'd better not be pouring over that fucking book again! I swear to god, you know they're filled with lies!"

 

“Yeah. I know.” Is my melancholy reply.

 

She turns to point at my friend. “And you, young man, should best be getting home. I need to consult my daughter about a few things.”

 

“Y-yes ma'am.” He stutters out. My only friend is quickly out the door after that, leaving me alone with my angry mother.

 

I sighed. I didn't want to be alone, especially now. But just like every other time, he leaves. I don't blame him. Everyone listens to my mother, and those who don't regret it.

 

But as I hear the front door close behind him, I can't help but feel the tiniest bit of resentment. Resentment that he left me behind. Resentment that he won't even try to help me. Normally, he is the biggest risk-taker in town. But at my house, we’re all just bugs waiting to be crushed by an iron fist.

 

After she is sure that my friend is gone, and not waiting for her to finish yelling and then come back when she is gone, my mother turns to me, rage etched all across her face.

 

“I can't believe you're still obsessed with that stupid book! It's a fairy tale, and you damn well know it! _God_ , you're a dumbass to believe that shit!”

 

Her cruel words are not new to me, yet I flinch at their harshness nonetheless.

 

“You know what, Chara? I think you've read just about enough of this book. Away it goes.” She snatches up _The Monsters Under Ebott_ from the coffee table and marches over to the fireplace. Before I can process what she's doing, she throws the precious book— _my_ precious book into the crackling flames.

 

I watch in horror as my book is engulfed by the hungry fire, and I feel myself tearing up a little.

 

My mother sees my reaction and scowls. “Oh, go invest some time into a good, _informative_ book instead.” She heads upstairs, her footsteps leaving a heavy _thud_ with every step.

 

I feel numb as I helplessly watch what's left of my book burn under the fire’s heat. Tears are running freely down my cheeks. I tip-toe upstairs, careful to be quiet so as to not disturb my mother and get in even more trouble.

 

I resign myself to my tiny bedroom, but I don't fall asleep right away. I stay up, thinking about my book. I think about the war it spoke about. It said it was believed that humans started the war because they were afraid of the monsters’ power. _How many innocent monsters died fighting a war that wasn't even their fault?_ I don't think about how many humans died. Right now, I couldn't care less about humans. Right now, I _hated_ humans.

 

_I bet monsters are a lot nicer than humans. I bet they don't even deserve to be locked under Mt. Ebott. I bet… they would take care of me if I went to them._

 

Everyone I shared my book with never believed what was written. They said it was all lies. They said it was fake. They said it was just a fairy tale.

 

_Even if it is a fairy tale, I want it to be true! I thought. I want to go to Mt. Ebott and find the monsters! I want to get away from here, from all the people who don't care about me!_

 

I whisper to the darkness of my room, “I wish. I wish I could find the monsters.”

 

Then I fell asleep with tears still leaking out of my eyes.

 

**\---**

 

I awaken early the next morning, before my mother wakes up. I stare at the sun through my window, slowly rising behind Mt. Ebott. I think about the previous night, how my mother burned my book. _No,_ I thought. _That woman is not not my mother, she never was and never will be. I HATE HER!_

 

A sudden idea pops into my head as I watch the glowing yellow orb peak above the mountain I loved so much. _It's… risky, but…_ I turn around to gaze momentarily at my mother’s— no, _Christine’s_ closed bedroom door. I narrow my eyes and turn my sight back to the sun. _Yes. It'd be worth it._

 

I get dressed into my most comfortable apparel, a green sweater with a yellow stripe running through the torso, and brown shorts with matching shoes. I hurry, trying to get ready before Christine wakes up, but quietly, in fear of waking her early.

 

I consider having a quick breakfast before I leave, but I decide against it. It might wake Christine, and if she caught me there was no way she'd actually let me leave. I take an apple instead.

 

As soon as I am ready I swing open the front door. Luckily, it doesn't creak and no one seems to be outside. _This is crazy,_ I think as I stealthily creep along the side of the road, heading towards Mt. Ebott. _I'm going to get caught, there's no way someone won't see me._

 

But somehow, no one did. I silently thank whatever gods were watching over me. It was already noon when I reach the foot of the mountain.

 

It was too late to turn back now; Christine would definitely be awake. If I went back home she'd be so angry, maybe even angry enough to give me a beating like the time she found out about my poor grades a couple years ago. I grimaced at the thought. There was no way I could go back. I took a deep breath and started up the mountain.

 

At first, it wasn't that difficult; the ground was mostly flat and climbing took little to no effort at all. Soon, however, the ground grew steep, and I was panting as I scrambled over large boulders and slipping on loose stones.

 

Eventually, about a quarter of the way up the mountain, I hear my stomach rumbling deeply. I didn't eat breakfast that morning in fear of waking Christine. Thankfully, I figured I'd be getting hungry and at least brought an apple with me. I bring it to my mouth and sink my teeth into it, savoring its sweetness on my tongue for a moment before taking another bite, then ravenously devouring it like I haven't eaten in days. When there was only its core left, I continued on my hike.

 

**\---**

 

 _Oh god… how much longer?_ I think. The apple was gone long ago, and I didn't feel even halfway up Mt. Ebott yet. My legs were starting to feel rather sore, and it seemed much colder up here than it had been on ground level. Even though I was tired and wanted nothing more than to wrap myself in a thick fleece blanket, I refused to back down.

 

 _You should just give up,_ a tiny voice in my head said. _Stop looking for things that aren't real, stop believing in fairy tales. Just go back home._

 

“No!,” I said out loud. “The monsters _are_ real, and I _am_ going home. I'm going to my _new_ home, where I'll be cared for, and not thrown in the dirt like a broken toy! I will not give up!”

 

Strangely, after saying those words, a jolt of something shot through me, though nothing actually touched me physically.

 

I was filled with determination.

 

With a newfound need to find the monsters, I bolted up the mountain with a glorious smile across my face. I was so happy to know the feeling of exhilaration running through my body. So happy to have no one breathing on the back of my neck, lashing out at me whenever I do something wrong. I was so happy to finally feel _free_.

 

I was so happy, in fact, that I was completely blind to the world around me.

 

Specifically, blind to the gaping hole in the ground that I was dashing towards.

 

I snapped back into focus as I found myself hurtling towards the ground at an alarmingly fast rate.

 

I could hear screaming— my screaming, as I fell, swallowed up by the darkness. Soon, the screaming died out and was replaced with silence.

 

And I couldn't see

 

Anything.

 

**\---**

Slowly, I gained back conscious thought, though I still saw nothing but the aching darkness. My body hurt all over and my joints felt stiff, most likely due to the fall.

 

 _Am… am I dead?_ I tried opening my eyes, but my eyelids felt heavy and didn't want to open just yet. Instead, I felt around for any indication that I was hopefully _not_ dead. My hands were met with a rough texture I identified as dirt. So that meant I was lying on the ground. More importantly, it meant I was indeed, alive.

 

 _Good. So I'm not dead. That's a start._ Then a new thought hit me. _But… I fell so far… how am I still alive?_ I shifted the rest of my body a bit. _And no broken bones? How…?_

 

I realized I couldn't keep my eyes closed forever. Slowly, I managed to force my eyes open, with my reddish-brown bangs slightly obscuring my vision. When I got them out of the way, my first sight was the light brown dirt I had felt earlier.

 

 _Maybe I'm still on the mountain somewhere._ I thought groggily. _I need to get up. It has to nighttime already._ Groaning in pain and still looking down, I held my head with one hand and slowly pushed myself off the ground with the other.

 

_Oh god, this was a terrible idea. Why did I ever think monsters existed? Why did I ever run away? Christine was right. I really am a dum—_

 

I froze as my thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, unsure voice.

 

“H-hey there. Are you alright?”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chara is taken in by the Dreemurrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Thanks to Coolneo123 for the first kudos!  
> I guess it was good shit.
> 
> Fun fact about this chapter: Google Docs tried to correct 'Asgore' to 'Ashore' (Think about that.)

“H-hey there. Are you alright?”

 

  
_Wha… What? Someone else is down here?!_ I thought. I had no idea where I was, could barely move my limbs without pain coursing through my body, and completely helpless against this stranger.

 

  
“I heard you fall. I thought you might be hurt. Do you need help?” The voice asks.

 

  
I struggled to lift my head up towards them. Each movement nearly made me fall back down onto the ground in pain. With my one arm still shaking from having to support my entire weight, I looked up. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw next.

 

  
Looking down at me was a _goat_ , with big green eyes full of concern and wonder. It was wearing a green sweater, much like my own, but with more yellow stripes. And then it _spoke_.

 

  
“You… You're a human, aren't you?”

 

  
I quickly concluded that this must be a monster. A _monster_. Which meant I'd been right, and now I must be underneath Mt. Ebott. I shakily nod my head. This monster hadn't hurt me yet, and it was offering help. Considering my position, the best thing I could do was just trust it.

 

  
“Wow. You must've fallen from pretty high up, huh? Don't worry, I'll take you to my home! Mom can heal you!”

 

  
And I heard that word.

 

  
_Home_.

 

  
The monster extended a hand— a paw, in this case, and I took it without hesitation. If he was taking me _home_ , to a _new home_ , then I would be fine.

 

  
He helped me up and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders supportively. As we walked, I noticed there were some golden flowers growing through cracks in the ground. At first I wondered how, given we were apparently far underground. But then I remembered my book saying monsters had magic, and the monster who was helping me had said “Mom can heal you.”

 

  
“What's your name?” The monster asks.

 

  
“U-uh… I-I'm Chara.” I answered.

 

  
“Chara? That's a nice name! My name is Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr.” The monster, now known as Asriel replies.

 

  
I was extremely tired and not to mention hungry, but I figured I can't forget proper manners. “Oh. T-thank you!”

 

  
On the way back to Asriel’s home, we made general small talk. I told him I had climbed Mt. Ebott looking for the monsters, and that I had actually fallen down here on accident. I left out the fact that I was only here because I had run away.

 

  
Asriel told me that his mom and dad were King and Queen of the Underground. At first, I had been nervous about meeting royalty, until Asriel pointed out that I already had by meeting him.

 

  
“Don't worry. You'll love them. And I'm sure they'll love you too!”

 

  
_Love. I could use a bit of that right now, that's for sure._ I smiled. If all the other monsters were like Asriel, then I was sure I'd be happy here.

 

  
Soon, we found ourselves at a cozy looking cottage built into a brick wall. One of its windows was open, and I could smell butterscotch and cinnamon, reminding me of my hunger. Asriel flung the door open and strode in, followed by my own quiet footsteps.

 

  
“Mom! I'm back!” Asriel called.

 

  
Out of the kitchen, a goat woman came running. She was wearing an apron over a very nice dress, and her gaze was calming and warm. In fact, everything about her screamed ‘mom’.

 

  
“Welcome home, Asriel, how was your— oh!” She gasps, noticing me.

 

  
“Mom, this is Chara.” Asriel introduces her to me. “And Chara, this is my mom, Toriel.”

 

  
I waved at Toriel and extended my hand, expecting a formal handshake. Instead, I was met with a full blown bear— well, _goat_ hug. Toriel’s arms wrapped lovingly around me and a warm feeling spread throughout my body, numbing my aching joints a little.

 

  
“Hello, my child. You seem injured; please, allow me to heal you.” Her voice was soothing and motherly.

 

  
I let Toriel embrace me, and I'm about to hug back when a low, rumbling noise erupts from my stomach. _Well, that ruined the moment. Guess I am pretty hungry._

 

  
Toriel lets out a deep chuckle and stood up. “You must be hungry, my child, would you like some pie?”

 

  
I have no idea what Toriel’s pies taste like, but they must be good, because Asriel jumps up and down like preschooler with sugar high.

 

  
“Yes! Yes, please!” He practically squeals.

 

  
“Oh… Uh… Sure!” I hesitantly accept.

 

  
“Of course then children. I'll go get some for us. Chara, feel free to make yourself at home!”

 

  
_“Feel free to make yourself at home!”_ The words repeat in my head, over and over again. Make yourself at home. _Home_. I first thought living with monsters would be nice, but no; it was _perfect_.

 

  
Asriel pulls me to a large dining table and sets me down in one of the seats.

 

  
“Do you like butterscotch?” I nod.

 

  
“And cinnamon?”

 

  
“…Yes.”

 

  
Asriel pumps his fist into the air. “Good, then you'll love Mom’s pie!”

 

  
As he speaks, Toriel returns with two plates of pie in tow. It smells like nothing I've ever had before. As we dig into pure deliciousness, I notice Toriel doesn't have pie for herself. I look at her questioningly.

 

  
Toriel sees me staring. “Oh, do not worry, my child. I can wait until Asgore returns home.”

 

  
Asgore must be the king or something, I think. I smile to myself at their names.*

 

  
**\---**

 

  
Halfway through the pie, the front door opens again, and in steps a massive goat, presumably Asgore. He sees Asriel eating pie and narrows his eyes playfully.

 

  
“Aww, Tori, you let him start on the pie without me?” He freezes when he sees me.

 

  
“Oh, Dad, this is my friend, Chara. She's a human.” Asriel introduces.

 

  
The king kneels down in front of me. “Howdy, Chara,” he says. “I'm Asgore. It's nice to meet you.” He then wraps me into my second goat hug of the day.

 

  
“Uhh… hi Asgore. Nice to meet you too.” I am taken aback by his sudden kindness.

 

  
Asgore releases me and turns to hug Toriel. Toriel kisses him on the cheek in welcome. Asriel pretends to gag and looks at me.

 

  
“So, Chara, are you tired or something?” He asks in a loud voice. I catch onto what he's doing.

 

  
“Yes,” I reply in my own abnormally loud voice. “Very.”

 

  
“Me too. You know, I _would_ like to go to bed right now.”

 

  
Toriel sighs. “I know what you're trying to do, Asriel.” She glances at the clock and smiles slyly. “But thanks for telling me. After all, it _is_ getting pretty late. Perhaps you two should be in bed.”

 

  
“Wait, what?!” Asriel protests. “But—”

 

  
“ _Asriel_ ,” Toriel warns.

 

  
Asriel groans. “Fine, Mom. But I want a story.”

 

  
“Alright, dear. But we need to find Chara a place to sleep.”

 

  
“O-oh!” I stutter. “It's alright. I'm fine on your couch.”

 

  
“Well, then I call dibs on the floor!” Asriel shouts.

 

  
“I suppose there's no point in trying to get you to sleep on your bed. You know, where you're _supposed to_.” Asgore states flatly.

 

  
“None at all!”

 

  
When both of us are settled, me on the Dreemurr family’s couch, and Asriel on the floor next to me, Asgore makes his way towards his and Toriel’s room. Then I remember what Asriel asked for earlier.

 

  
“Asgore,” I say. “Story.”

 

  
Asriel grins up at me while Asgore lets out a hearty laugh.

 

  
“You really are one determined child, aren't you? Of course,” he says, pulling up a chair.

 

  
“Let’s see… where do I begin? Ah! I know!”

 

  
He gazes at Asriel and I, and begins his story.

 

  
“Once upon a time, there was a very fluffy bunny…”

 

  
It was the first good sleep I'd had in a long time. Well, at least it was for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Asgore + Toriel = Asriel
> 
> Asgore = Ashore = Asswhore  
> *insert Lenny face here*
> 
> Hear that sound?  
> That's the sound of my math grade sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it here. It's appreciated.
> 
> Just one question:
> 
> Did you like my shit?
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed. (^_^)


End file.
